pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Gina Aizawa
Gina Aizawa is a supporting character from On Pointe! Pretty Cure!, and one of Haruki Aizawa's younger sisters. Appearance She has black hair going just past shoulder length, tied in a pair of sidetails, and blue eyes. Her Camargo Ballet School uniform is a dark red blazer, a dark red waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a light blue neck ribbon, a blue and white checkered skirt, black tights, and black Mary Janes. In the summer, her uniform is a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a light blue string tie, a blue and white checkered skirt, black tights, and black Mary Janes. In extreme cold, she wears a blue vinyl longcoat worn over her blazer, a silver scarf, and a pair of T-shirts as undershirts. During dance class, she wears a black short-sleeved leotard, a sky blue skirt, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers; in the summer, her leotard is a camisole, and in extreme cold, she wears a blue cardigan over her leotard. Her practice outfit is a blue tank leotard, a blue ribbon tied just above her forehead across her head, light blue tights, and blue ballet slippers. Her school swimsuit is a blue camisole one-piece competition swimsuit with white trim and a blue knee-length skirt. When she was younger, her outfits were different. Typically, she wore a blue jumper over a white blouse with short poofy sleeves, white tights, and black Mary Janes. Her school uniform was a white blouse with a black sailor collar, a black skirt, white knee-length stockings, and white shoes. When studying ballet with her older brother and younger sister, she wore a pink long-sleeved leotard, white tights, and pink ballet slippers. For Sports Day, she wears a white open tennis cap with the Camargo badge on the front, a red and white sports jacket, a white polo shirt worn over a blue leotard, a blue skirt with cheerleader-style pleats, white crew socks, and white trainers. During the Spring Ball, she wears a dress similar to her brother's dress, but with short poofy sleeves and a longer skirt; a silver tiara with a blue sapphire gemstone in the center, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and blue heeled slippers. For the school competition, she dances as a Mirliton opposite Karen; her costume is a white knee-length Classical tutu with short poofy sleeves and a skirt with black vertical stripes, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. During her class's end-of-term performance of Giselle, she dances as a village maiden; her costume in the role is a red dirndl worn over a white blouse, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. Performances at Camargo * First year dance competition: Divertissement from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky), as the Mirliton Shepherdess * First year spring midterm dance revue: Original set to "Clarinet Polka" (traditional), as a music box ballerina * First year Parents' Day solo: Selection from Cinderella (Prokofiev), as Cinderella * First year Parents' Day pas de deux: Pas de deux from Le Corsaire (Adam), as Medora * First year spring end-of-term performance: Giselle (Adam), as a village maiden * First year fall midterm dance revue: Variation from La fille mal gardee (Herold), as Lise * First year fall end-of-term performance: Rodeo (Copland), as a girl at the party